Business Casual
by wwestoryteller123
Summary: Summary: Finn Balor is a young business professional looking to conquer New York. But Seth Rollins is also looking to conquer New York. What happens when these two start off as business foes and develop into something a bit more, casual? (Balor and Rollins focused) M/M slash and substance.
1. Chapter 1

Busines _s /_ _Casual_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the fictional characters in this story nor am I making any claims about their lives. Solely for entertainment purposes only.

Volume 1

Chapter 1: New York pt.1

Bright blue eyes. Cleanly shaven face. Finn ran his fingers across the top of his head, encompassing his hair with the hair clay product he just bought. It was from a high-end hair product brand so hopefully it did what he wanted to. His hair wasn't long so it didn't take much. He shaped it perfectly mostly with his hands before cleaning it all up with a thick coarse brush. He buttoned up the last set on his blue flannel dress shirt before he decided what tie he wanted, if one at all.

"Nah, you're looking good Balor." He thought to himself, forgoing the tie. After throwing on his backpack, he immediately grabbed his phone and wallet along with an apple heading straight for this door. He shut it quickly behind him, locking the entrance to his apartment. Finn made it outside. He didn't own a vehicle anymore. After about a year in New York, he sold it realizing that it wasn't worth the cost and traffic. After all, he was a few minutes' walk from his work. As he entered his work building, Finn browsed through his phone, hoping that the work day went smooth as it was Friday and he had plans with cocktails and finishing season 6 of Parks and Recreation. Goddam was he excited. Such a GOOD show.

He took the elevator to the 7th floor of the building, the floor where "Stars and Signs" was located. It was the marketing firm that Finn worked at.

"Morning Renee." He said, greeting their receptionist after walking through the door.

"Morning Finn." She replied.

The company was a startup that began in Boston between a young Business mogul named Sasha Banks and her ex-boyfriend Roman Reigns. Roman was never a popular guy in the company. While he was a good person, most people knew he didn't belong running a business. Even Sasha, his girlfriend at the time, realized that the company was only successful because of her fearless grit and hard work. She eventually bought him out, now owning the entire company herself. She then moved to New York City and used all her earnings and savings to buy and renovate an entire floor in the business district in downtown NYC. Sasha had hired Finn after she sold significant stocks of the company to other young business women in New York.

As Finn gave everyone else in the office a "morning" he walked into what was his work area. While not exactly an office, it was a space of his own in the corner of the east side of the office floor complete with white desk, a large computer monitor, rotating chair and all the abstract art and fixings Finn decorated the space with. He unloaded his pack and threw his finished apple into the trash can. Finally, he sat at his desk hoping it would be a super smooth day.

"Alright Balor we got trouble!" Sasha said as she walked into the space and threw an excessively bright coral binder onto his desk.

"Fuck I was hoping it was going to be an easy day." He remarked.

"Not at all. We've got a large shit storm coming. Remember that really huge chemical manufacturing factory that we met with last week about a new market campaign and brand overhaul we got last week?"

"Yea, it was going to be our biggest client of the summer"

"Well it looks like we just lost it."

"By who?" Balor replied shocked at the loss of a huge client and project when they already offered what he believed the absolute best marketing service in the damn city. And this was New York City dammit.

"HHH Corp."

"What!?" Balor replied, stunned at the news. "They don't even have an office here anymore. They moved to LA and Chicago years ago and stopped doing local NY stuff."

"Well, they're back. Apparently, they got so big that they needed to expand again and returning to New York was their best bet."

"What does this mean BOSS?"

"It means we're in for a fight. Not just with this project. With everything."

"I'm all about the fight BOSS."

"I hope so. You have no idea how ruthless and evil this damn company is. They're going to try and run us out of town, if not, put us out of business."

"We won't let them."

"No, no we won't…. Anyways, love the shirt, blue looks great on you as always, I had a date last night but the guy was a total loser so that's done with, oh and you need to hire an intern because you're not gonna have enough time to do all the petty research and paperwork anymore for client projects. We have to step it up. Ask Becks to help you find one and ASAP. See you tomorrow for bar night. Have a meeting in Queens. Love yuh. You're the best. Bye boo."

Sasha was a true bad bitch. Definition of a BOSS.

Finn looked at the bright binder and looked through the contents. It was filled with the previous arrangements and proposed project contents for the manufacturing company. It was also filled with some bits of information on "HHH Corp." as well as scribbling and notes that Sasha wrote all throughout the binder on how they might have managed to steal the client. It was an alarming look. This company was coming back to NYC and it was looking for blood.

After 4 hours work, Finn decided to grab some lunch and coffee. He visited a coffee shop a short walk from work for lunch to grab some caffeine and then head for chicken salad with no cheese and raspberry vinaigrette across the street. Healthy lad he was.

Finn ordered his latte from the shop and gulped a good amount immediately. He needed that immediate satisfaction of caffeine after a stressful day. It was a Friday for fucks sake. Need he be this stressed on a damn Friday. He sat down at the shop, having an hour for lunch and longer really if he wanted, to give him some time to relax. But he couldn't relax. This time though it wasn't because of his lack of caffeine. And it wasn't because of the stress of dealing with a powerful new company that already fired the first strike. No, it was a different kind of unnerving. It was the type of unnerving that happens when the hottest guy you've seen in ages walks into the shop and gets in line. He was at the opposite counter Finn went to sit buy, so he got a full look of his face. Slicked back ponytail with a strong chiseled jaw and mesmerizing eyes. Then there was that beautiful beard, much like his own that was trimmed a bit thinner. He was in more business professional attire, no tie but full on blazer, button up, and slacks.

After staring at him for a couple minutes, he turned his direction and eventually caught Finn. They made direct eye contact despite Finn feeling absolutely embarrassed at the situation now. He stared intently, but luckily, it was his turn to order and it ended. Phew, now hopefully he could just leave the coffee shop or if not, Finn would to avoid the awkward energy that filled the place now.

That was the plan anyway, until said hot guy grabbed his coffee, aid for it, and then made his way to Finn.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." Finn panicked silently in his head.

"Hey there, my name is Seth and I think you're really cute….'

NOTES: Hey guys, I'm back to writing. I tried it, didn't hit it off well but now I am reinvigorated with ideas and inspiration! Very excited for this new story. M/M coming later, we are on the first chapter after all. Let me know if you have any ideas for this story or suggestions as I would love to hear them to combine them with my own direction that I'll be taking.

Chapter 2 Synopsis: Finn meets a handsome stranger and spends the rest of his lunch with him. Sasha holds an emergency meeting about HHH Corp.


	2. Chapter 2

Busines _s /_ _Casual_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the fictional characters in this story nor am I making any claims about their lives. Solely for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 2: New York pt.2

"Did he just say I was cute? OMG what. He's so hot. What do I say. What do I do? What am I gonna do when I eventually embarrass myself and he runs away? OMG I need help." Finn's mind raced with so many thoughts about being called cute by this gorgeous stranger. But that didn't stop him from instinctively and immediately from responding.

"I'm cute? No way. You're just bein' nice."

"You're right. You're absolutely sexy. Mind if I join you?"

HOLY SHIT, Finn had no idea this was gonna happen.

"Go right ahead."

The cute stranger pulled the seat out, set his coffee down and made himself comfortable. Finn looked intensely as was trying to decide how to go about this. Would he play it cool or spicy? Let me not fuck this up he thought.

"Business man at lunch I assume?" Finn asked.

"Oh yeah. Everyday at 12 I get lunch. I work about a 10 minute walk from here but it's so good that I'm willing to waste 10 minutes to talk down here." The stranger replied.

"Oh me too actually my lunch is scheduled from 12-1, but really I could last longer if I wanted to."

"That's awesome. I take lunch when and however long I feel. Perks of being in a high position I guess."

"Where do you work?" Finn asked.

"Oh just for local business doing some management."

"Cool man. I work at the Marketing firm about a minute from here. Called Stars and Signs. Ever heard of it?"

"Sounds extremely familiar" he replied.

"Well, I just about finished my coffee. So I'm gonna grab a salad across the street." Finn said hoping that the stranger would reply to this, maybe even hoping he'd ask to join.

"Oh yeah totally."

Just as Finn stood up and almost turned around to begin his walk across the street, he turned back to Seth and…

"Would you like to join me?" (Finn) / "Mind if I join you?" (Seth said)

They looked into each other's eyes, asking each other a slightly different question that they hoped would lead to their shared desired answer.

"Yes" / "Yes".

Finn shyly smiled and the gorgeous stranger returned with a bigger smile. They walked out and headed towards the restaurant which was in a lunch rush. Luckily, he had made friends with the employees there from going so often and he got service a bit quicker than the usual customer during a lunch rush. One employee, a handsome man named Tye came up to Finn and gave him a hug.

"How's it going Finn" he asked after ending the hug.

"Fantastic there Tye. How are you?"  
"Lunch rush so it fucking sucks right now but it'll be over soon enough. What can I get you?"

"I'll take my usual."

"And you sir?" Tye asked looking at what he now assumed was either Finn's new sex buddy, client, or some random stranger Finn was going to be eating lunch with.

"I've never been here. But I trust that Finn's usual is good enough for me."

"Sounds awesome, I'll go get those. Put it on your tab Finn."

"Like always lad." Finn responded.

"Finn. Your name is Finn. I like that. Is it a common Irish name?"

"You think I'm Irish?" Finn joked knowing he had a pretty damn noticeable accent.

"Just a little. Regardless, I'm impressed by how much they like you here. We weren't even in line and got our order taken."  
"I'm friendly with all the staff but Tye is friend and knows I come here pretty frequently for lunch. He always takes care of me." Finn responded.

They choose a spot to sit down and conversate while they waited for their food.

"Funny how we talk so much before even knowing each others name. So I'm Finn and you are?"

"My name is Seth"

"Seth" Finn thought. Rather dorky in his opinion but hey it was dorky in the cutest way possible. Of course, he wasn't going to say that though. "Seth. I like it." Finn said after deciding the safest reply.

"I like you." Seth replied.

"You hardly know me? But for what it's worth, based on less of an hour's worth of time I've known you, I like you too."

"Couldn't have just said I like you back?

"I probably should have."  
Seth leaned in fast right as Finn finished is sentence. His handsome face planting a message of desire from his lips to Finn's. After, he slowly leaned his head back to its standard position.

"I like you." Finn responded, flabbergasted that the hottest guy he's seen in forever just kissed him. He was so aroused. Sure sexually he wanted to strip and do tons of things with Seth at this precise moment but aroused in a different way. A romantic way. No tongue was used, no groping and it was only one kiss. But it was enough to let Finn know he wanted more of this man.

"I like you too."

They smiled at each other right as Tye started to walk towards them with their food.

"Alright boys, we hungry?"

Seth licked his lips all while keeping his eyes looking directly into Finn's.

"Very" Seth said and Finn felt the sexual tension and instantly thought graphic things.

"EMERGENCY MEETING EVERYONE! In Diva Room 1." That was the subject that everyone got for an emergency meeting in the large conference room that the office had. It was label Diva Room 1 because Sasha never liked it being called a "Conference Room".

All the employees made their way into the conference room. Sasha was standing there waiting for the room to be filled. It was 1:30 after all, lunch should be over for everyone but the receptionist. Sasha noticed Finn was missing though.

"So I stood there shitfaced on St. Patrick's day going off to some poor old woman about how she should fuck off and all along it wasn't my terrible ex boss but rather…" Finn's tale got cut off after he heard his phone vibrate on the table. He picked it up and answered immediately.

"One moment lad. Hey Sasha what's up?"

"Finn Balor, get your perky little ass down here ASAP. We have a huge emergency meeting and we need you here…like now. LIKE NOW." Sasha said. She was dead serious although her tone during it let Finn know he wasn't really in any sort of trouble but rather she need him there asap.

"Well, I've got to go. BOSS is slightly annoyed that my lunch went over half an hour."

"Though you said it could go longer?"

"Usually, but something serious happening today. Can I give you my number and we can plan something for I don't know maybe next week?" Finn said.

"That'd be great, although I would rather take you out tonight." Seth replied.

"Alright, Parks and Rec can wait. But trust me, I'm not good at first dates."

"First? We just had our first date silly." Seth responded.

Finn smiled. "Text me the plans. Til later." Finn got up and left calmly exiting the restaurant before quickly running back into the office.

"Sasha, I'm sorry BOSS. Didn't check my email. If I did it wouldn't have went over."

"It's fine Finn. I don't care you know that but we have a serious problem right now. HHH Corp. has just stolen another client and this time, it's one that I thought was exclusive to us."

"Which one?"  
"The museum"

"NO! They've been with us since SSM started in New York. Did we have a contract with them?"

"We did but it expired last year and I never renewed it because our relationship was so good and I put it off."

"Fuck."

The entire staff was shocked. Sasha also mentioned the chemical manufacturing company loss.

"So what's the plan? Find new jobs?" Alicia said.

"They're gonna take all of our clients." Sami said.

"We're gonna be put out of business" Lana said.

"NO NO NO! All of you stop panicking. I promise you nothing like that is going to happen. We are going to have some setbacks in dealing with them, especially right now. But that's only because they caught us by surprise. I'm going to have a meeting with the Museum board about this matter on Monday morning. It was supposed to be today until they cancelled on me and told me they had a meeting with HHH Corp as they settled on their offer, then they told me we could meet Monday instead to, "say goodbye". My goodness am I pissed. But, don't be alarmed. Continue being the great workers you are. Take the rest of the day off. All time sensitive work is done anyway. Enjoy your weekend because Monday, we start to fight back. Later bitches." Sasha walked out the door and headed straight for the exit.

Finn was actually very worried about this development. There was plenty of ways this could go. This is one way that didn't favor them. He walked out the office and unbuttoned his shirt, backpack in hand. Walking to his apartment, he was stressed about what work would be like come Monday. But he has to put it all aside him. Besides, he had a date with a very cute stranger tonight. Plus, since he got out of work early, that meant he could also finish season 6 of Parks and Rec. Oh yeah.

NOTES: Hope you enjoyed! Review and leave any comments and suggestions!

Chapter 3: SECOND -Seth and Finn go on their second date. Sasha finds out some interesting information about HHH Corp.


End file.
